Factions
Domestics Domestics and Wilds are humanoid animals, the product caused when the animal spirits offered assistance to man, giving the dying human race the features of the various animals that the spirits represented. Though the same group of people before they eventually spilt into two groups when some of them sided to be more like their human predecessors, while the other chose to follow the role of the spirits and continue living as beasts, the separate sides eventually took on their own characteristics due to their differing lifestyle, and thus the Domestic and Wilds where born. Domestics, though still holding many animal characteristics, are closer to their human roots than their animal ones. Building cities, governments, medicine, machines and other such inventions and communities that humans had been known for producing, the Domestics living much as humans do today, the sharp teeth and claws and many other instincts they would have as animals have been breed out as hunting is no longer a requirement to survive. Both Domestics and Wilds can be divided into these four groups. 'Terrain' Earth bound Domestics, for the most part their linage is from animals that are land dwelling, mostly mammals examples include Louis Mort, Eve Cadrey and Fitz Cadrey. 'Avian' Domestics that are more comfortable residing within airships and cities that are built in high locations or even hover within the sky, domestics with linage ties to birds are largely the majority of the population, examples include Avari Jovina. 'Aquatic' Domestics that live on or within the water, their lineage traced back to aquatic mammals and even some types of fish, examples include Kenneth Bourne. 'Reptilian' Domestics that usually live on the land, but have more reptile and lizard ancestery. Wilds Wild have the same four type of members as the Domestics (Terrain, Avian, Aquatic, Reptilian) But they are closer to their animal ancestors then they are their human ones like the Domestics. Though very similar Wilds still have the teeth, claws, eyesight, hearing and instincts of wild animals. Wilds live in smaller communities and groups, and tend to rely more on nature and the spirits, living off the land to sustain their lives and shying from technological advances, such things fearful to them as it was what killed off the human species and caused 'The End of the World' Wilds fearing that pursuing these ideals would only bring about the same event again. Human 'True Bloods ' Humans that the Spirit's offer did not affect, either due to their ancestors refusing the offer or no longer being on earth, as the many humans that were privileged enough to be given the opportunity (or had the funds) to leave earth. True Bloods unfortunately are unable to survive long within earth's changed atmosphere, and must be confined to very environmentally controlled enclosures if they wish to live on earth. 'Genetically Controlled Hybrids' Humans that are genetically made with both human and wild (or) domestic genes in an attempt to find a way to continue surviving on Earth. Though mostly human in apperace they will sometimes have the ears and tails (or other features) of their animal counterparts. Super Soldiers Labratory created soldiers created by the True Bloods. Created to look like Domestics Super Soldiers are not actually Domestics or Wilds, and are more genetically similar to True Bloods despite their physical apperances. Spirits With the exception of the Six Sources, Spirits do not have physical forms (as one could guess from the title) Though all things have spirits there are two groups most prevalent to the storyline. 'Sources' There are a total of Six Sources that represent various energies and powers that exist on the earth, the power used to name them an element they represent. Though never before holding or needing physical forms they have been weakened to the point where they could no longer surive and needed to attach themselves to another lifeform, chosing hosts to live off of. Because of this they are the only spirits that have physical forms. Unfortunatly because such spirits were never meant to have physical forms they are constantly at war with their hosts, and special methods must be utilized in order to keep the spirit from completely taking over the host's body. 'Animal Spirits' For each kind of living animal upon the earth there is a single spirit who represents them all. If there is a member of the species still alive, then there is a spirit to represent it, if the animal goes extinct, the spirit will die off as well. They help to govern and guide life upon the planet. Examples include the two spirits whom gave the Raven Wolf tribe their cure. The Raven Spirit and Wolf Spirit. Category:General Information